


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by Hotarla



Series: Alliterations [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Please Send Help, i don't know how to tag, post-reveal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarla/pseuds/Hotarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puns and alliterations all rolled into one! Just your average night with a superhero boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> So, this drabble is (hopefully!) going to be the first of several fics in a series I'm writing called "Alliterations" which combines my love of alliterations with Miraculous Ladybug! Each of my fics will have an alliterating title; I will attempt to write something for everything letter in the alphabet (although, knowing me, I'll probably be repeating certain letters as ideas and inspiration come to me). Hope you enjoy! (Forgive me for the cheesy title, I was mildly inspired by "Guitar Vilain" when I wrote this and Tumblr exploded with all the "magic dragon rides" and stuff. And it IS an alliteration so....)

 

“I can show you the world!”

Marinette’s head shot up in surprise, an expression of undisguised alarm appearing on her face as her mouth dropped open into a small ‘o.’ The dark haired girl continued to stare in disbelief at the sight of her superhero boyfriend singing the familiar song on her terrace, his leather-clad form a silhouette shining in the fairy lights scattered across her roof. Her fingers had become slack over her sketchbook, the pencil dropping unheedingly onto the tiled floor. Chat Noir, his eyes closed with a look on his face as if caught up in a transport of creation, his hands raised as if he was conducting an invisible orchestra, continued to sing.

“Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me princess…” Here, Chat Noir opened his eyes, a wide Cheshire-like grin on his face, one hand raised towards the girl in supplication. “…Now when did you last let your heart decide?”

Marinette continued to gape at him as he continued, closing his eyes again. “I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder! Over, sideways and under, on a magic _chat_ -pet ride…”

A wadded-up ball of sketchbook paper hit the masked superhero precisely on the nose. Chat Noir let out a yowl of discomfort, rubbing his nose and giving Marinette a look of mock hurt.

“Meowch Princess, that hurt!” he whined, still rubbing his nose where the ball of paper had hit, pouting a little bit at her.

The girl just scoffed at him. “You’ll survive. Besides, you were caterwauling a Disney song at me!”

Chat Noir grinned delightedly, snapping his fingers at the unintentional pun. “Oh, good one Princess!” he exclaimed as Marinette’s expression morphed from disbelief to confusion.

“Huh? What are you…? You know what? Never mind.” She shook her head in exasperation before turning her attention back to her sketchbook.

“Aw, c’mon Princess! I thought we were having a _meow_ -ment there!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, slamming her sketchbook shut and pointing one accusing finger at him. “You mean _you_ were having a moment. _I_ was trying not to throw you off the side of the building!” The girl threw her hands up into the air. “You’re lucky my parents are out tonight or they would have had you arrested for disturbing the peace!”

The grin was back on his face as the masked boy stalked over to where Marinette was sitting. She watched nervously as he ducked his face down to her level, flinching as she felt his hot breath curl over her ear as he murmured seductively into it.

“Don’t you mean…” He paused, lips quirking up into a mischievous grin. “…they’ll put me under… _Agreste_?”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the pun before narrowing with irritation as she smacked hard at her guffawing boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Adrien!”

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I hadn't planned on posting this particular fanfic (or alliteration) first! But I've briefly lost inspiration (and steam) to finish that first one so now you get this one. I actually had a totally different idea and ending for this particular alliteration, with no post-reveal or anything but somehow, along the way, that all changed. I might go back to that previous idea, at a later date...maybe! Besides, if I'm honest with myself, the main reason I wrote it like this was so I could make use of that last pun!


End file.
